disneyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Maléfique
Fée pernicieuse et redoutable,' Maléfique' est l'antagoniste principal de La Belle au Bois Dormant, Classique d'animation sorti en 1959. Frustrée de ne pas avoir été invitée au baptême de la Princesse Aurore, elle jette une malédiction mortelle sur le nourrisson, dans le but de se venger sur le Roi Stéphane. Elle démontre une opposition notable avec les Trois Bonnes fées, protagonistes et marraines de la jeune princesse, qu'elle essaieront de sauver de son triste sort, et de la rancune de leur ennemie. Avec son apparence gothique, son animation impressionnante, et son arsenal important de pouvoirs, Maléfique est devenue l'un des méchants Disney les plus populaires et les plus utilisés dans diverses productions ultérieures et variées, où elle embrasse souvent le rôle d'antagoniste majeur, comme la saga littéraire Kingdom Keepers, où elle dirige le groupe des envahisseurs, ou dans la saga de jeux vidéos Kingdom Hearts, où elle tente d'assujettir l'ensemble de l'Univers. Dans le long-métrage original, elle fut animée par Marc Davis, l'un des Neuf Sages, qui s'occupa également du personnage éponyme, et doublée par Eleanor Audley, qui servit elle-même d'inspiration pour le personnage, et offrit aussi sa voix à Lady Tremaine, antagoniste de Cendrillon en 1950. Apparitions Cinéma= ''La Belle au Bois Dormant'' (1959) Maléfique apparaît dans la grande salle réunie pour la naissance d'Aurore et prononce la malédiction contre elle. Les soldats avancent ensuite vers elle, mais elle disparaît en ricanant dans un nuage de fumée violette. Elle apparaît plus tard, lorsqu'Aurore a seize ans, se fâchant contre ses sbires car ils recherchent depuis seize ans, une enfant dans son berceau... La sorcière attire Aurore dans le grenier du château où se trouve un rouet lui ordonne de se piquer le doigt à la quenouille. Les trois fées arrivent, mais trop tard et Maléfique disparaît. Juste après, elle tend un piège au Prince Philippe qui vient rendre visite à sa dulcinée rencontrée la veille. Elle l'emprisonne dans son château en lui disant qu'elle le libérera dans cent ans, date où il pourra sortir Aurore de son sommeil. Elle se retire ensuite dans ses appartements mais est dérangée par le bruit de la fuite du Prince aidé par Flora, Pâquerette et Pimprenelle. Elle lance des éclairs pour retarder les fugitifs mais, voyant que ses sorts n'ont pas l'effet escompté, elle lance sa deuxième malédiction sur le château. Même ses ronces n'ont pas d'effet sur la tentative du Prince de réveillé la Princesse, elle se transforme en tourbillon pour se précipiter au château. Là-bas, elle se transforme en dragon et parvient à repousser Philippe. Mais, avec l'aide et le sort des Fées, il lance son épée vers le cœur du dragon. Elle ne laisse qu'une robe derrière elle. Maléfique dans son donjon.jpg|Maléfique dans son château 640px-Maléfique_en_dragon.png|Maléfique en Dragon 250px-Full-sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1769.jpg.jpg|Maléfique punit ses Sbires 90x55x2-Tumblr_lol3132jSx1qkkatlo1_500.png|Artwork de Maléfique ''Maléfique'' (2014) disney-nous-raconte-l-histoire-tourmentee.jpg|Maléfique jouée par Angelina Jolie |-| Télévision= ''Tous en boîte'' (2001-2004) Maléfique fait de nombreux cameos en tant qu'invitée dans le club tenu par Mickey Mouse, avec un goût de la malfaisance moins affiché, et une froideur plus conséquente. Dans Halloween for Hades (Halloween pour Hadès), le Seigneur des Enfers éprouve des sentiments pour la méchante fée, que celle-ci rejette. Mickey essaiera de seconder le prétendant en lui inculquant la gentillesse, ce qui se soldera par des échecs similaires. Furieux, Hadès voudra tuer le jeune directeur, cet excès de rage ayant pour conséquence de séduire Maléfique, qui ne cache pas son goût pour le mal à son paroxysme. Elle dînera avec lui vers la fin de l'épisode. Dans Mickey and Minnie's Big Vacation (Les Grandes vacances de Mickey et Minnie), Maléfique se transforme en dragon, et monte sur l'estrade avec ses congénères (dont la version dragonne de Madame Mim, Elliot, Mushu, et le Dragon Récalcitrant), qu'elle surpasse considérablement par sa taille. Cela entraîne un incendie et porte atteinte à la crédibilité des directeurs temporaires, Donald et Daisy. ''Once Upon a Time'' (2011-) et Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (2013) right|150px Maléfique est un personnage ayant une personnalité beaucoup plus calme et nonchalante, interprétée par Kristin Bauer Van Straten. Elle est l'une des rares alliées de la Reine Regina, à qui elle a délivré la malédiction du sommeil en échange du Sort noir, et on sait qu'elle a, par le passé, maudit sa rivale, la Belle et au Bois Dormant, de même que la fille de cette dernière, Aurore. Son échec l'a amené à vivre recluse dans sa Forteresse Interdite, en compagnie d'une licorne qu'elle affectionne. 150px|right|thumb|Le dragon Maléfique Sous la forme d'un gigantesque dragon, elle y combat le Prince Charmant, envoyé par Rumplestiltskin en vue de placer un oeuf doré à l'intérieur de son corps. Elle se défend également contre la Méchante Reine, venue reprendre sa malédiction par la force, menaçant sa licorne pour la faire céder. À Storybrooke, Maléfique est emprisonnée dans le sous-sol de la ville, demeurant en permanence sous sa forme de Dragon, afin de garder le détonateur destiné à détruire la ville. Emma Swan la terrasse avec l'épée de son père pour récupérer l’œuf doré qu'il y avait dissimulé. Par la suite, les cendres de Maléfique la ressuscitent sous forme de mort-vivante afin d'attraper le Capitaine Crochet qui fait office de diversion pour Regina, venue chercher le détonateur, et qui sera plus tard sauvé par Greg et Tamara. Dans le spin-off de la série, la voix de Maléfique somme Robin des Bois et ses compagnons de lui rendre le miroir enchanté, portail vers le Pays des Merveilles, qu'ils lui ont subtilisé. |-| Parcs Disney= Maléfique apparaît fréquemment dans les parades et spectacles de l'ensemble des parcs à thème Disney. Elle n'est pas, en revanche, un personnage facilement abordable lors des promenades dans le parc, mis-à-part lors des célébrations d'Halloween au Magic Kingdom à Walt Disney World, où elle côtoie les autres méchants. À Hong Khong Disneyland, elle est l'hôte des festivités d'Halloween en 2010, et présente une variation du spectacle pyrotechnique ''HalloWishes. Fantasmic! Dans la deuxième partie du spectacle, Maléfique est le quatrième méchant invoqué par la Reine Grimhilde, en vue de détruire le jeune Apprenti sorcier, dont l'imagination est une menace pour la souveraine. Maléfique se transforme alors en dragon pour l'affronter, et brûle la zone de combat. Néanmoins, Mickey utilise l'épée du Roi Arthur pour la lui lancer en plein coeur, comme dans le long-métrage original. L'explosion qui s'en suit permet de faire disparaître les autres méchants présents sur la scène. ''Sorcerers of Magic Kingdom'' Dans le jeu interactif où les visiteurs, apprentis sorciers, secondent Merlin pour protéger Fantasyland, Hadès ressuscite Maléfique et Ursula, pour subtiliser le Cristal, vital pour la survie du Magic Kingdom. Néanmoins, la méchante fée trahit le seigneur des enfers, et prévoit d'employer le cristal à son compte. Les visiteurs doivent aider les Trois bonnes fées pour la vaincre et récupérer l'objet enchanté. ''Dream along with Mickey'' Dans le spectacle du Magic Kingdom, Maléfique tente d'envahir cette zone du Walt Disney Park, et s'oppose ainsi à Mickey, qui utilise le pouvoir des rêves pour la vaincre. Elle survit néanmoins et jure qu'elle prendra sa revanche. ''Disney Dreams! Dans le spectacle du vingtième anniversaire à Disneyland Paris, Maléfique et Ursula sont invoquées par le Capitaine Crochet et le Docteur Facilier en vue de détruire l'ombre de Peter Pan et s'accaparer la magie de la deuxième étoile jusqu'au matin. Les méchants seront néanmoins défaits par Peter Pan et Clochette. ''One Man's Dream II : The Magic Lives On Us! Dans le spectacle d'anthologie, Maléfique et Ursula sont invoquées par la Reine Grimhilde dans la partie dédiée aux méchants Disney, qui démontrent alors tout le Mal dont ils sont capables, avec la présence des laquais de Maléfique. ''Villains Tonight'' Dans le spectacle, la nature pernicieuse d'Hadès n'ayant pas fait ses preuves, celui-ci ne peut plus être Seigneur des Enfers. Dans le but de regagner sa méchanceté, Hadès invoque les méchants les plus puissants pour le conseiller. Maléfique demeure réticente, du fait de la présence de la Reine Grimhilde, avec qui elle entretient une rivalité pour obtenir les affections du Dieu des Enfers, mais aussi le statut de la plus méchante de toutes. Toutefois, vers la fin, elles mettent leur opposition commune à part et conseillent à Hadès de trouver la méchanceté en lui-même, et non chez les autres. |-| Littérature= ''Kingdom Keepers''Traduction littérale : Les Protecteurs du Royaume. Maléfique est un antagoniste majeur dans la saga. Elle dirige le groupe des envahisseurs avec Chernabog, qui est décrit comme encore plus puissant et diabolique que la méchante fée, en vue de prendre possession du Royaume Disney perverti. Elle est ainsi opposée au groupe des adolescents, chargés de le protéger contre les forces du Mal. |-| Bandes-dessinées= Maléfique est un personnage assez peu utilisé dans le domaine des bandes-dessinées, apparaissant dans une vingtaine d'histoiresMaléfique sur Inducks., qui sont fréquemment des adaptations du long-métrage original, parfois antérieures à la sortie du film (1958), ainsi que des mangas adaptés de Kingdom Hearts. Néanmoins, elle apparaît aussi dans quelques histoires inédites, dans les années 1960 et 1970, dont Dumbo's and the Christmas Mystery, où elle et Madame Mim emprisonnent l'Esprit de Noël, et sont ainsi opposées à Dumbo et aux Sept Nains. Dans Sleeping Beauty's Christmas Story, également en période de Noël, elle lance un sortilège inédit sur la princesse Aurore, qui sollicitera l'aide de Ludwig Von Drake. |-| Jeux vidéo= ''Mickey Mousescapade'' (1987/1988) Dans le jeu-vidéo consacré aux aventures de Mickey et Minnie pour aider une jeune fille, qui se révèle être, Alice, Maléfique apparaît vers la fin du jeu pour contrer les jeunes souriceaux, les combattant sous sa forme de dragon. Toutefois, elle n'est le boss final que dans la version américaine du jeu, celui de la version japonaise étant la Reine de coeur. Série Kingdom Hearts (2002-) right|150px Maléfique est un antagoniste majeur dans la saga, où elle tente d'exercer sa domination sur l'ensemble des Mondes, ce qui la conduit souvent à être opposée à Sora (le protagoniste principal) Donald et Dingo. D'abord motivée par sa vengeance contre le Roi Stéphane, à l'instar du long-métrage, dans le monde qui est dédié à son univers, dans l'épisode ''Birth by Sleep (où elle est davantage un antagoniste mineur), elle embrasse la soif de pouvoir, ayant appris par Maître Xehanort (l'antagoniste principal de la série) l'existence des sept princesses de coeur (dont Aurore fait partie). Celles-ci constituent la clé à la domination de l'Univers. Devenue maîtresse des Sans-coeurs, créatures purement pernicieuses, avec Pat Hibulaire comme homme à tout faire, elle sera en réalité manipulée par Xehanort en vue de faciliter son chemin vers sa propre quête de domination. Dix ans plus tard, dans le premier épisode de la série, elle élit domicile à la Forteresse Oubliée, où elle rassemble une organisation de méchants, dont Jafar (son second), Hadès, Crochet, et dans une moindre mesure Ursula et Oogie Boogie. Elle parvient à progressivement capturer les sept princesses de coeur, et scrute les faits-et-gestes des héros dans les différents mondes qu'ils parcourent. Elle recueille le jeune Riku, rival de Sora, et l'attire vers le domaine des ténèbres. Alors qu'elle réussit de peu à ouvrir l'accès vers Kingdom Hearts, le Coeur de tous les Mondes, elle est défaite sous sa forme de dragon par Sora, La Bête et leurs alliés. Néanmoins, grâce à son corbeau, Diablo, elle parviendra à ressusciter à la Tour de Yen Sid, face à ses anciennes ennemies, les Trois Bonnes fées. Ayant perdu son influence directe sur les autres méchants, elle s'appuie beaucoup plus sur Pat Hibulaire, dont elle déplore la constante maladresse. Elle tente d'envahir le Château Disney, demeure de la Reine Minnie par le biais des voyages temporels de Pat, mais est arrêtée par Sora et ses amis, de même qu'à la Ville d'Halloween, où elle perd son contrôle sur Oogie Boogie. Opposée à l'Organisation XIII, antagonistes principaux dotés de noirs desseins, elle assistera finalement Sora et le Roi Mickey contre eux, aux côtés de Pat. Série Epic Mickey (2010-) Dans Epic Mickey : Power of Illusion, Maléfique est l'ultime forme illusoire qu'emploie la sorcière Mizrabel dans son château des illusions, face à Mickey Mouse. En conséquence, Mizrabel pourra utiliser l'ensemble du pouvoir de la fée maléfique. Elle se terre avec sa prisonnière, Minnie à la Forteresse Interdite, protégée par les laquais de Maléfique, et se transformera de manière similaire en dragon pour affronter le jeune héros. Notes en:Maleficent es:Maléfica Catégorie:Personnage interprété par Angelina Jolie Catégorie:Personnage interprété par Kristin Bauer van Straten Catégorie:Personnage interprété par Kristin Chenoweth Catégorie:Personnage doublé par Eleanor Audley Catégorie:Personnage doublé par Lois Nettleton Catégorie:Personnage doublé par Susan Blakeslee Catégorie:Personnage doublé par Jeanne Dorival Catégorie:Personnage doublé par Muse Dalbray Catégorie:Personnage doublé par Sylvie Moreau Catégorie:Personnage doublé par Dominique Vallée Catégorie:Personnage doublé par Laurence Cesar Catégorie:Fée Catégorie:Dragon Catégorie:Personnage apparu en 1959 Catégorie:Personnage animé par Marc Davis Catégorie:Personnage de Fantasmic! Catégorie:Personnage de Kingdom Hearts Catégorie:Personnage de La Belle au Bois Dormant Catégorie:Personnage de Tous en Boîte Catégorie:Personnage de Once Upon a Time Catégorie:Personnage de Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Catégorie:Personnage d'Epic Mickey : Power of Illusion Catégorie:Personnage des parcs Disney Catégorie:Mère Catégorie:Personnage de Maléfique